


A Single Broken Tear

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad Castiel, Sad Dean, Sad Sam, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas are tired. They've gone through a lot, and with that a single broken tear always follows the past.<br/>(Brief mention of Michael/Lucifer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Broken Tear

A Single Broken Tear

Team Free Will

 

Sam had just come back from a witch hunt with Cas. Sam thought it'd be as simple as telling her she's accidentally killing people or stripping her of her abilities. Dean was in the bunker, going over in his head the last few weeks he spent as a demon. Every new memory that came to mind required a new shot of whiskey. Whiskey was a nasty drug, but one that worked none the less.

 

“Dean?” Sam called out. Castiel decided that Sam could find Dean on his own. He sensed no danger, and he decided to rest on the couch. “Dean?” Sam said, quietly and gently knocking on Dean's door. “You're home, already?” Dean asked, a gentle slur on his lips. Sam opened the door to see two bottles of empty whiskey and Dean was working on the vodka he found, and Dean sprawled out on the bed with a picture of him and Sam at Bobby's in his left hand. “Jesus Dean, try water.” Sam walked up to his bed side to remove the bottles of alcohol.

 

“Sam, they're my friends.” Dean slurred, now passing the threshold of really really drunk. Sam shook his head and smiled. “Dean, you can't just drink so much. You could die.” Sam looked at Dean seriously. He stopped what he was doing to watch Dean's eyes move quickly back and forth, watching him think of what to say back. “When I was a demon, I could drink everything in one night.” Dean said, with a twinge of fear and disgust in his eyes, but try to smile it off like it was funny.

 

Sam looked down on him, now sitting on the corner of his bed, putting back down the empty bottles he was gathering. Sam couldn't think of anything to say back for a few minutes. He put his hand on Dean's cheek. Dean leaned into the warm touch. “You didn't like it, did you?” Sam said lowly, almost in a whisper as to not disturb the peace.

 

Dean shook his head, and looked around the room before looking up at Sam. “I loved it.” Dean whispered. Sam tried hard not to look shocked. He showed sympathy in his eyes but in his mind he didn't want to hear that answer. Dean took a deep breath. “It was so powerful. So pure. It was me, but the deepest, darkest spectrum of me. I didn't care, and didn't want to care, but in the end, there was still some light in me.” Dean recovered what he meant by that, looking up at Sam with pleading eyes.

 

“I knew what I was doing. I knew what I was thinking. I didn't care, Sammy. I...” Dean hesitated, tearing up. Sam now wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean shifted himself in the bed to wrap his arms around Sam's back. Dean whispered “I almost killed you, and I wouldn't have cared.” A tear fell from Dean's eyes. Sam felt that one tear, not physically but emotionally. He just tightened his hold on Dean.

“You're here now Dean. Not there, not anymore.” Sam started, now trying to blink back his own tears. “So many things I've done, so many monsters I've turned into, but you were always there to get me back, weren't you, big brother?” Sam pulled back, now holding Dean's cheeks to look him in the eye.

“There's nothing, absolutely nothing, I'd put before you, Dean Winchester.” Dean looked at Sam, Sam looked at Dean and it was like the world was stripping away but those two. Their eyes were unlocking each others' soul, restoring it. This was why they could go on so long like this.

 

Dean finally broke down, crying hard as he hasn't had done in a long time. Sam held him in his arms, cradling his head, and letting his pain just seep through him.

 

Hours had past, and Dean finally just fell asleep. Sam walked out of his room, more exhausted than he walked in. He saw Cas, with plastic bags in his hands, setting them on the table. “I made a food run for you guys.” Cas said, seeing Sam come out of the bedroom finally. Sam almost collapsed to the floor, being brought back to reality by Cas. Cas threw the bags down and raced to Sam's aid, holding him up by his arm. “Hey, Sam? Come on.” Cas was leading him to the kitchen. “Sit down, eat. You haven't eaten in days.”

 

“How can I?” Sam said, head in his hands. He rubbed his nose bone between his eyes in stress and agony of the situation. “It's too big Cas. Too wide.” Sam shook his head. Cas decided to heat up a burrito for Sam. He was by the microwave listening to him. “This world. It's so big. It's so massive.” “Are you drunk?” Cas asked genuinely confused. “We should just jump, Cas. Me, you and Dean.” Sam said, in a whisper. He smiled and looked at Cas but a single tear fell from his eye. The same tear that fell from Dean's. He was breaking. Sam could hold no more weight on his shoulders. He was **breaking**. Cas ignored the ding of the microwave and stood in front of Sam, looking down at him. “What do you mean by 'jump'?” Cas squinted his eyes in wonder, but he really knew.

 

“Just, let's just go Cas.” Sam grabbed onto Cas' wrist. Cas went down to his knees, now looking up at Sam. “That's not the answer.” Cas shook his head. Sam was now desperate. More tears streaming down his eyes. “It has to be. Something has to be. Cas, I can't...” Sam couldn't speak anymore. Before Sam could suggest anything else, Cas put two fingers on his forehead. Sam went into a deep sleep. “He'll eat in the morning.” Cas said to himself.

 

Cas carried Sam to the same bedroom Dean was staying. Threw Sam right next to Dean. He pulled the comforter over them both and quietly began cleaning the bottles out of the room. After some time when Cas came back to check on them, he saw a very beautiful sight: Two brothers holding on to each other for dear life. It reminded him of Michael and Lucifer, and he too, shed a single, broken tear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sadder than some of my other stuff. I'm using this to get back into writing. Constructive criticism is wonderfully loved.


End file.
